


soft and wet

by nasabasa



Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 19,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa
Summary: collection of ienzo/zexion x reader and even/vexen x reader from my tumblr.
Relationships: Even (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037235
Kudos: 19





	1. sfw- even [admiration]

**Author's Note:**

> all of these were written late 2019-early 2020. nothing recent.

  * Even isn’t very easily flattered; he knows his worth and he doesn’t think much of his appearance. He doesn’t look for flattery and normally doesn’t receive it, so when he hears that you think he’s absolutely brilliant and constantly look up to him from Ienzo, he kinda goes Even.exe has stopped working. 
  * At first, he was a little surprised as he took your shy words and fleeting glances as more of just you, not you with a crush on him, but that doesn’t stop him from pursuing you; he always found you physically attractive but didn’t think much of it until he found out what you think about him.
  * Once he’s able to get through to you and the two of you begin dating, he noticed the way you still seemed shy about your work and what he was doing, which lead him to be very confused about what he was doing. 
  * It took him overhearing you murmuring to yourself about how you won’t be able to figure something out for it to click for him- you’re really self-conscious when it came to comparing himself to you. 
  * Even doesn’t like the fact that you’re intimidated by him; he never thought he would ever cause that, and much less cause someone he loves to be self-conscious, but that doesn’t stop him from being the tiniest bit flattered. 
  * However, he loves you- he doesn’t want you to feel this way. He asks you about it, noting the way you seemed to shy away from him when he asked about your work and you finally admitted what he had already figured out; you were incredibly intimidated by his intelligence and felt less than him. 
  * Even will not stand for it. If he wants to work with you in the first place, that means you’re either his same intelligence or higher than his. He wants you to know that, too; he reminds you as much as he can that you’re just as intelligent as he is and he highly respects you and loves you for it. 
  * Even highly respects you and he doesn’t intend on stopping now; he constantly reminds you, no matter how blunt, that you are nowhere below him when it comes to you, including your intelligence. 




	2. sfw- even [s/o w/ adhd]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I make a side request of Even also with an ADHD!Reader? Him being a scientist, I think it would be interesting, imagining him studying your habits or how sensitive to certain things you are?"

  * Even is in awe of how you have to set up your atmosphere around you to be able to focus; he had Ienzo in the lab so often that he learned how to block out noise and to focus elsewhere, but since your brain won’t do that, he thinks it’s interesting how you have to have something to fidget with and socks on your feet so you don’t tap your foot to insanity. 
  * Early on when the two of you began to date, he went to your house for the first time and found it spotless while he also noticed how tired you were; the longer the two of you dated, the quicker he realized the reason you were so tired is that you cleaned your entire house in one night. 
  * Even tends to notice the little habits you do and so help him, god, if he points them out; you will focus on that while simultaneously not stopping what you’re doing. Not helpful, even. 
  * He does pick up on what you continuously forget, like a water bottle or your phone from another room, while you stand blankly at the doorway for two seconds trying to figure out what you forgot. 
  * Sometimes you startle him when you randomly change positions on the couch while you’re working; he will sit in one position for hours without thinking and your subconscious is doing a better job at moving around than he is. 
  * Even keeps a tab on if you’ve been overwhelming yourself with work and while also forcing yourself to do work; there’s a fine line between forcing yourself to do it for your wellbeing and forcing yourself to work to a breaking point and sometimes you’ve crossed it and it wasn’t good for anyone involved. 
  * Sometimes if you have to pace around to get your thoughts in order it drives him a little insane but he still loves you. Just, he understands why you can’t sit still, literally, but he also doesn’t understand why you have to do it. He gets the science but is irritated at the science. 
  * Even is by no means a clean freak except for in the lab but he is baffled when your slightly out of order house immediately looks like Marie Kondo had a hayday. 
  * If you get overwhelmed he is more than happy to hold you in his arms while you listen to whatever you need to, to calm down again. He knows what it’s like to get overwhelmed, but not exactly the way you do. That doesn’t stop him from wanting to help you; that just makes him want to know you even more than he does.
  * There have been times where he’s come home three days late because his irresponsible ass stayed up for 72 hours to you blaring music throughout the house. He thought he was delusional. 
  * The fact that you have ADHD doesn’t stop him at all from loving you; he doesn’t honestly mind too much. Unless you tap a pen. Ienzo does it and it drives him up a wall. Sometimes it’s funny to drive Even up a wall, though.




	3. sfw- even [animal crossing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I - I know you have a ton of requests right now, but I can't help it. Would you be able to write a drabble or something smaller about Even being forced to play AC? I need this in my life"

“And what am I suppose to do?” Even asked you, irritation heavy in his voice as you wrapped your arms around his middle, peaking over his shoulder while sitting with him on the bed. 

“Pick up those sticks on the ground,” You gently explained, pointing to one, “You press Y.” 

“And what is the point of this?” He asked while he continued the task, his back muscles tense against you. 

“Well the point of you playing the game is to calm you down so you don’t rip someones head off,” You managed to get out quickly with one breath, Even shooting you a glare, “But the point of this part of the game is so you can make tools.” 

“Do you like it?” You asked after a moment, feeling his back muscles start to relax, your head resting on his shoulder before softly kissing him. 

“It is very relaxing,” Even said softly, his focus locked on trying to find the workbench, “it’s in the little green tent, yes?” 

“Yep,” you smiled, watching him focus on something other than research for once in a while, “You’re having fun.” 

“Yes, they are very cute,” Even softly smiled, snuggling against your arms, “They walk in a funny way.” 

“Who’s your favorite?” 

“I like Tommy. He’s not selling me anything.”


	4. sfw- even [straightforward admiration]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do an Even x fem!reader where she a straightforward wielder who's always has a crush on him and isn't afraid to let him know it, but he seems to always reject or avoid the topic bc he's awkward and doesnt believe her- They were enemies at a point in time and one day she kinda gets sad of it and just drops it until fluffy fluff and kisses happen."

  * Even has always been incredibly hesitant of you because you’ve kicked his ass before as Vexen; like yeah it was hot, but it was painful. However, he has always found you attractive
  * He always believed your flirting to be something that was meant to distract him, never to actually show the feelings you have- and when you flat out would tell him how you felt he was more repulsed than anything
  * He tends to get snappy if you keep flirting with him after he is finally back to being Even. Even just doesn’t believe you. He knows that he’s done things that wouldn’t warrant anyone, much less you, seeking him. 
  * It makes him uncomfortable because he wants you to mean what you are saying, but he believes you don’t. 
  * Even finally gets really irritated, snapping on you that he doesn’t appreciate what you were doing constantly and that you’re just annoying him- despite that being a lie. He likes that you pay attention to him, just he doesn’t like that he thinks you’re toying with him. 
  * “You do not have to continue your vengeance through lies if that is what you seek to accomplish.”



(that was kinda a xemnas line but oh well.)

  * It hurts him; he doesn’t want to push you away, but he wholeheartedly believes it’s a lie. 
  * You still flirt with him though. You’ll run a hand down his arm, peer over his shoulder, come to sit with him in the lab when Ansem the Wise and the other apprentices have gone to bed, telling him if you think he looks pretty or you’re impressed by him. 
  * You like to go to him at night; there’s only the two of you, so you hoped that the action of being with him alone would tell him you truly mean what you say
  * It doesn’t quite work out that way- he simply begins to avoid your flirting all together, even when the two of you are alone, and that’s when it began to make your heartache.
  * You stopped your direct flirting, but you would sit with him in the lab, silent. Watching him work before reminding him to go to bed before leaving for you to go to bed. Your voice always sounded low and distraught, seeming to only speak because you had to, a certain pain in your tone. 
  * That’s when he notices it. The times where you refused to flirt but still hung around him told him something that he had been ignoring all along- you did like him. You meant what you said. 
  * Ansem the Wise also brought it up to him in private, asking why he always seemed so put out with you. Even told him that you did those things to Vexen to mess up his concentration. Ansem the Wise said if you still did it to Even then something else was going on. 
  * One night when you were in the lab, late at night with him, he completely stopped what he was doing to turn to you. It had bothered him enough.
  * You heard him walk over to you, but you had your nose in a book and didn’t notice him until he lifted your chin with his fingers, meeting his eyes which seemed to have softened from the usual cutting glare he would give you.
  * “Why did you stop?” Even bluntly asked you, his face still blank despite what his eyes let off, his thumb softly stroking your skin.
  * “Because you never believed me,” You said, keeping eye contact despite the ache in your chest.
  * “But you truly meant it, then?”
  * “If I was lying I wouldn’t have kept it up for so long,” 
  * “Fair enough,” He quietly said, his eyes holding a look you didn’t quite recognize until his fingers lifted your chin higher while his lips forcefully met yours; one of his hands moving to hold your head while his tongue slowly moved against your bottom lip, teasing your lip before pulling away, his hand still holding your head. 
  * “I am sorry,” Even apologized against your lips before they softly pressed against yours again, your hands pulling him down by his lab coat collar, pulling back breathless before he hastily explained himself to you; apologizing constantly for his rudeness and attempting to explain his thought process of it all just for you to yank him down for another kiss.
  * “Thank you for apologizing, Even,” You softly said before he softly kissed your cheek, before he moved behind you to hold you from behind, his arms tightly wrapped around your middle
  * “I think ‘you’re too hot to be controlling ice’ was a personal favorite of mine,” He playfully teased at your flirting from before, nipping at your ear for emphasis.
  * “Does that mean I can flirt with you again?” 
  * “Please do.”




	5. sfw- even [reunion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just realized I haven't sent in a request yet and this needs to be rectified! How about Even coming back to the lab post KH3 for the first time and he reunites with his S/O, who hasn't seen him since before the fall of Radiant Garden? I hope that makes sense! I didn't see a request like that yet, but apologies if it's a repeat!"

Even silently walked the halls he used to know so well, reminding himself of who he used to walk these halls so frequently: you. You were the only thing on his mind after finally being able to stop having to go back and forth between betraying the organization and making sure the other apprentices were alright. You- the one person he ached to see so badly. He knew that you were aware of what happened, he knew that you were still here, making it out of the fall of Radiant Garden. Now he walked, anxious and waiting to see you after so long, going out to the gardens where he was to meet you again; Ansem the Wise had found you and told you, while you felt the same way as Even did, anxious and waiting with excitement. He knew why he asked Even to wait on meeting you again, letting Even readjust before being put back into his relationship that he missed dearly. 

Walking out of the far east door, he walked into the serene gardens he still knew all too well- every time Ienzo would sneak out to explore, every time he needed fresh air to think, every time he went to meet you. Silently walking along the stone, the soft breeze which danced with the flowers, while his mind went to you yet again. Even was absent for ten years, a decade, while he was told that you were still patiently waiting on him. His penelope. 

Raising his head, he saw you- sitting on the bench that was somehow still there, gently playing with your hair while you looked out over the garden, moonlight dancing over your figure- his breath leaving him while he still approached you. He took in a shaky breath before you turned your head at the noise, your eyes resting on Even, before running to him. 

“Even!” You practically squealed, running to his arms while wrapping your arms tightly around him, his arms holding you with the same tightness while his face went to the crook of your neck. His soft grip holding you tightly against him, your fingers intertwining into his hair while you held him closely, the broken feeling that stayed with you for so long finally dissipating while you held him in your arms. 

“I love you,” Even immediately said in your neck, softly muffled but still heard, before you pulled his head up, kissing him with a ferocity that neither of you ever held before. His lips melted against yours while his hands ran wild over your body, feeling the warmth that was absent for so long, while he continued to press against you. Pulling back, he panted against your lips, a small glisten in his eyes at small forming tears, before returning to your neck, kissing and resting against your shoulder.

“I love you too, Even, I love you too,” You softly said, your voice cracking while you held onto him tightly, your own tears beginning to form while you held him close. His touch was absent from you for so long, the absence of his touch against yours, the absence of every soft word from him- you softly trembling while you clung onto him. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Even softly said, his grip tightening around you- the entire world falling away while the two of you continued to cling onto each other. You felt his few tears on your neck, pulling back from him to look him in the face: his eyes taken over with an unmatched softness while a few more tears escaped. You gently cupped his face, wiping away his tears before bringing him down for another soft kiss. His hands held your hands against his face, the warmth of your hands centering him to you, while his lips moved against yours, Your own tears escaped your eyes while you pulled away, your hands releasing his face before his hands mimicked your previous movements, wiping your tears away with a small smile on his face: a smile that was rare to everyone except you, before he gently kissed your forehead. You let out a small laugh before pulling yourself back against him. 

“You’re here,” You quietly said, your head resting against his heart while you heard the beat of it: his heart racing while he held you close, his world slowing while it slowly set in- both of you were here.


	6. sfw- even [asthma attack]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write a fem asthmatic!reader x Even where she actually has extreme asthma and too strong scents will cause an attack and they're working in the lab late at night and one of his experiments is causes an attack and then after calming her down and scolding her for not telling him she had asthma (cause you're supposed to, if you work in a lab) she gets cuddles, kisses and tea-its me... I just had an attack. I coughed up a lung, struggled to breath and now I'm wheezing and my throat hurts."

“Darling, are you alright? Darling?” Even rushed over to you; your throat burning while you struggled to breathe, your throat closing completely while you wheezed and choked. Even held your arms, attempting to stay calm and horribly failing, pulling you out of the lab to the hall which leads to it. Your coughs echoed through the hall, Even frantically looking over you before pulling you to a window seal, sitting you down before sitting beside you, your throat burning from it closing, your breaths continuing to wheeze before he pushed your shoulders gently but slowly against the window, pulling you from being doubled over on yourself. 

“Darling, try to do follow my breaths for me,” Even said, panic evident in his voice despite attempting to stay calm, slowly counting breaths for you to follow, your breathing starting to even out, your throat burning but loosening, his thumbs softly stroking your shoulders to calm you down. Your breathing slowly returned to its normal state, his eyes searching yours for confirmation that you were finished.  
“Did you have an asthma attack?” Even asked, his relief and concern thick in his voice while he let you rest against him. 

“Yeah,” You choked out, his hand holding your back while watching you. 

“And why did you not tell me?” He asked again, slight irritation in his voice. 

“I forgot,” 

“How do you forget? How do you forget that your throat closes? You should have told me; You have to tell me if you work in a lab!” Even began scolding you, holding you against him, his gentle hug contradicting his irritated tone. 

“Thank you, Even,” You softly said, cutting off his scolding before his tone softened. 

“I just don’t want you hurt, darling,” Even softly said, kissing your forehead before standing up, holding your head.

“You need tea. I know your throat has to be hurting.” 

Silently walking behind him, you were pulled into your shared room, before Even left to get you tea; leaving you alone in your room before you changed out of your lab clothes. Pulling on an over-sized shirt and loose pants, pulling on soft socks before Even returned with tea, his gaze soft on you. Placing the tea down on the bedside table, Even made his way to you, softly kissing your lips before he changed out of his clothes and you sat on the side of the bed. You sipped the tea, the warmth calming your throat while Even sat beside you, carefully pulling you against his back, his arms holding your middle. His nose pushing your hair away from your ear before he planted a soft kiss against your ear, his lips moving down your jaw before his finger slowly turned your chin to face him, kissing you with the same softness. 

“I am going to remove that experiment tonight,” Even softly said, resting his head against yours. 

“You don’t have to do that, honey,” You told him. 

“I value your help greatly. I am not jeopardizing that,” He explained before kissing your hair, his grip on you tightening before you took another sip of tea. 

“Thank you for the tea,” You quietly thanked him while you continued to sip, another kiss planted on you. 

“Is it good?” Even asked before cupping your jaw and directing you to look at him. 

“Very,” 

“May I have a taste?” 

Softly smiling, you pushed your lips against his, the tea placed on the table before you turned to push him down. Your hands shoving down his shoulders while you moved your tongue against his, his soft moan vibrating against your lips. His hand finding its way into your hair, gently pulling you further down, before you both pulled away panting. 

“I think you taste better.”


	7. sfw- even headcanons [fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i feel so bad for coming back over and over again.. but my parents were absolutely, unreasonably unbearable today.. please just give me some sweetness so i can hide away for the rest of the night.. any of the RG crew will do.. thank you -🥀"

  * Even is very gentle with you at night- when he’s more sleepy and affectionate- gently holding you while you tell him about your day, soft kisses on your neck while you both sit in comfortable silence, comforting caresses when you’ve been stressed- everything bringing you peace and calmness 
  * Even tends to like to take baths with you- he refuses to admit it out loud but he loves bubble baths- and if you give him a massage while you’re both in the bath he will absolutely melt into your arms- soft moans slipping out while you work the knots out of his shoulder, his shoulders beginning to feel like bone from constantly being tense while he worked 
  * Or if you give him a massage after a bath or shower, forcing him to lay down on his stomach, straddling his back while you rub over his shoulders, using oil to slowly work at his back, and making sure every knot is out of his shoulders 
  * Every time you give him a massage he briefly falls asleep. Every time without fail. It’s adorable. 
  * If you’re with Even you are automatically theMom™️ of Ienzo. 
  * Ienzo has come to you before to get you to drag Even out of the lab if he has been working all day, barely making time to eat, stressing about his latest project, just for you to come in, a gentle tone calming his nerves while you convince him to finally retire to bed with you
  * If you hug his back while you do this he will 7 out of 10 times melt. The other 3 times are “Operation Lace” ;) 
  * Even likes laying on your chest; resting his head against your breasts, letting you gently stroke his hair, softly massaging his scalp while his worries slowly drift away- just to be replaced by you 
  * If you have been stressed out, he tends to care a lot more for you than he does his own personal needs- carrying you to bed, gently pulling you to bed, making sure you get enough sleep, noticing when you don’t eat, noticing if you’ve been feeling weird or out of the ordinary- making sure that you’re happy and loved 
  * Even gets nightmares. You can’t tell me that after everything Vexen did that Even does not pay the price for it. 
  * He refuses to speak of what happened in the nightmare- normally a flashback- and tends to get silent. You have to gently hold him, sometimes he’ll pull away from your touch, but will soon melt into your touch. He’s scared of hurting you or dragging you into the horror he caused. 
  * He’ll relax into your touch soon enough, gently murmuring how much he loves you- how much he has to have you- how he won’t let you get hurt- for you to silently reassure him that you do trust him and you know that he won’t do anything bad to you 
  * He tends to be slightly paranoid of you being in the lab- a fear instilled in him of what happened the time that the ones he cared about were in the lab when something horrible happened. It scares him- but he knows you like being there for his sake 
  * Even is also very lowkey possessive over you. He knows you can hold your own, and he knows that no one is going to try to take you away from him, but he’s ever the slightest bit paranoid that someone will be able to take you away from him in a way that he won’t be able to get you back 
  * That being said, he will leave marks on you. There have been nights where the two of you simply were talking about your day, just for him to find a spot on your neck and start to lightly suck and nip on it, slowly and carefully doing it in a way that you barely notice it, that is until you feel his lips against the spot and you see it the next morning
  * You’re able to get him back on an actual eating schedule- not just him randomly eating when he gets light headed from the absence of doing so- but you’re able to get him to at least eat breakfast and dinner
  * You’re slightly successful in making him have a sleeping schedule, that being said some nights he’s so caught up in what he’s doing that it takes you coming to the lab or Ienzo telling you how long he’s been there to get him to go to bed 
  * You’re his one weakness and strength and he knows that you love him, despite what some insecurities tell him, and he couldn’t thank you enough for it. 




	8. sfw- even [sunset confession]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Can I request Even trying to confess his feelings to his potential S/O?"

Even was pacing around the lab like a crazy man, thinking to himself about what to do if anything went wrong, if you said no, if he screwed up; anxiety taking over that he never had before. He knew where you would be right now: you would be walking the gardens, taking time to yourself, before he walked you home to make sure you were safe. He knew he had to just bite the bullet and ask, but he was so terrified for rejection. The two of you were very close, so what if this messes everything up? What if you’re disgusted? What if-

“Oh, Even, you’re still here. You’re normally gone by now,” Ienzo interrupted his thoughts, placing a book down at his work area before meeting Even’s eyes, seeing the anxiousness, “Are you alright?”

“I will be in a moment. Excuse me,” Even rushed out of the lab, leaving a confused and concerned Ienzo alone. Even never acted like this.

It was sunset, the sun elongating every shadow in the gardens, the rusty light dancing across everything as his eyes met you: sitting on a bench with some flowers in hand. As he approached you, he felt the way he seemed to shake, wanting to ignore his feelings but knowing it’ll make things much worse. 

“Hello, Even,” You sweetly said, meeting jade eyes as he sat down beside you. You noticed the stiffness in his movements and the nervousness about him, the way he fidgeted with his fingers before he looked at the sunset. 

“It’s beautiful this evening,” He quietly said, attempting to ignore his anxiousness before he met his eyes with yours again. Your eyes searched for the root of his anxiousness, scooting closer to him. Looking down at your flowers, you picked up a daisy, gently stroking one of his bangs for a minute before placing the flower by his ear, smiling at the way it looked. 

“Yeah, it is,” You agreed, your eyes still locked on his. He silently moved closer to you, his fingers gently holding your chin while you felt your face heat, staring into his eyes that were so close but felt miles away. You could feel his short breaths against your face, noting the way he attempted to calm the nerves you didn’t understand. 

“You’re lovely,” He whispered, his eyes widening when he realized what he said, starting to pull away out of fear of ruining the moment, only for your hand to hold his neck, pulling him back before your eyes darted from his eyes to his lips. You slowly moved forward, barely brushing your lips against yours before his lips crashed into yours, his hands cupping your cheeks and pulling you closer to him. The passion speaking for words unsaid before he pulled back, lightly panting and staring into your eyes. 

“Was that alright?” Even quietly asked, still scared of rejection despite the display of passion you returned. 

“That was perfect,” You whispered back, his eyes watching the way the sunlight caused your eyes to be highlighted in the most gorgeous way, the crimson light dancing over your blush, your lips slightly pouting from the kiss- everything about you affirming the fluttering feeling in his gut. His smile causing your own butterflies before his lips lightly pressed against yours once more. 

“I love you,” The two of you blurted out in messy unison before the two of you softly laughed at the mutual feeling- softly pressing your foreheads together as his hands pulled you against him, gently holding you before you rest your head on his shoulder, smiling while watching the sunset.


	9. sfw- ienzo [reserved s/o]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, can I maybe asks for headcanons of Ienzo with a reserved, quiet, but kind and hardworking female significant other, please? ^.^"

  * Ienzo loves that you mimic his personality in that your quiet and hardworking, he loves that he can go to you and you won’t talk over him but you’re still not a pushover. 
  * He doesn’t mind having little sweet quiet dates with you, just being able to relax while you do whatever you need to and he reads.
  * There are also times where the two of you just nap together, forcing both of you two to stop working for a while and just rest for once. Ienzo loves having you around to help with bouncing ideas off of each other while still having a quiet area to work. 
  * He tends to overwork himself a lot more than you do, meaning you are the one who has to make sure he pulls himself away from work and actually sleeps and eats. 
  * Ienzo also likes having you with him because you sneak him kisses and sweets in the lab while the two of you work. Even doesn’t appreciate when he finds the remains of sweets or catches the two of you kissing in the lab. It’s not professional. 
  * He tends to be the one who likes to steal kisses on your neck in the middle of working. Just coming behind you, gently kissing your neck before walking off to continue working, leaving you blushing. 
  * There are other times where he stops working completely and just watches you work, admiring the way you just put yourself together while working through every little problem before you figure out what’s been holding you back, just for Even to remind him to get back to work. 
  * Sometimes Ienzo will just get really stressed out when the two of you are working in the lab alone, he’ll come from behind you and hold your middle, silently relaxing into holding you while you continue to work, gently massaging his scalp. 
  * There have been times where you’re both just completely exhausted and done and the two of you will just go to take a bath, gently relaxing while the two of you periodically doze off, lazy kisses shared between the two of you when you both are awake. 
  * He honestly respects how reserved you are and how you don’t really need him to constantly be holding onto you and bragging about how great you are to everyone; you’re just you and he loves it. 
  * Ienzo loves you and the way that you simply are you; you aren’t too showy while you’re also hardworking and proud of what you do; he loves you completely with every aspect you are.




	10. sfw- ienzo [nightmares]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay so, I headcanon that Ienzo has a scar all along his neck from when Repliku murdered him, so he keeps his neck covered constantly. I also think he gets nightmares. Do you think you could write a thing about his S/O comforting him after a really intense nightmare and/or flashback, and/or helping him feel better about his scar?"

You woke up to the sounds of panting and crying, a strangled sob pulling you away from your slumber while you blinked awake in confusion- before your eyes landing on your boyfriend, sitting on the side of the bed with a hand over his mouth to try to muffle any other sobs from escaping. 

“Ienzo?” You softly asked, gently gripping his shoulder to pull his attention to you. 

“Did I wake you?” Ienzo attempted to cover his choked voice, trembling and broken through sobs.  
“Something did. What’s wrong, darling?” 

Ienzo was still for a moment in ignorance of the tears and snot running off of his face, attempting to calm his breathing before he broke into another sob. 

“Come here,” You softly said, pulling Ienzo back against you, turning him to face you while you held him close to you; his broken sobs muffled by your chest, tears uncontrollable while he broke down against you, his hands trembling before finally resting on your back. 

“Ienzo, Ienzo listen to me,” You quietly said, stroking your boyfriend’s hair, “Can you try to breathe with me? Just follow my breaths,” You explained, slowly breathing while he attempted to mimic the rise and fall of your chest, with the random chokes, before his breathing had slowly calmed enough to where he was breathing regularly again. 

“There, that’s it,” You praised, softly kissing his forehead, “Do you want to talk about it or just snuggle against me?” 

“I don’t know anymore,” Ienzo quietly choked out, continuing to rest against your chest. 

“I helped make a monster and he killed me,” He finally said after a moment of silence, clinging onto you tighter.

“What?”

“Zexion. Me. I helped Vexen create a replica that killed me, well Zexion; that’s the short version,” 

“You are not Zexion,” You finally said, cupping your boyfriend’s cheeks and raising his head to look at you, “You are Ienzo; Zexion was your heartless shell that you couldn’t control.” 

The moonlight from the far window made his unfallen tears twinkle, his breathing barely calming while his stare bore into yours, his lip still trembling at the unseen fear- him sitting up before pulling you up onto a tight hug, his head resting in the crook of your neck. You tightly wrapped your arms around him, holding him while a few tears escaped and ran down your skin. 

“I’m here, everything is okay now, I’m here,” You quietly said, holding the back of his head before your eye caught something on his neck which was illuminated by the sliver of moonlight. 

“Darling?” You quietly asked, his breath finally calming down while he continued to rest against you. 

“Y-yes?” He stammered out, exhaustion heavy in his trembling voice, unable to hold his head up. You paused, looking over the deep sliver of uneven skin, always hidden by his collared shirts. You felt his body start to relax against you, his strength leaving him after a bout of fear and brokenness in the dead of night. 

“Are you ready to go back to sleep?” you finally asked, feeling him exhale against you. 

“Yes.” He quietly said, pulling off of you, laying beside you before pulling you against him, his head burying in your neck, “I love you,” 

“I love you too, Ienzo.”


	11. nsfw- even headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of my first posts.

  * Kisses? Kisses. He loves kisses. In the lab with him? You’re shorter than this tree and he’s gonna give you soft kisses on your head. Showering together? Kissing your forehead and mummering how much he loves you. Love making? Lips and neck, panting into your mouth and occasionally nipping. 
  * Also, he loves standing behind you and holding your middle: arms around you, hands on your hips, head resting on your head- just touching you 
  * Can get embarrassed if you kiss him in front of anyone like Ienzo
  * If you’re in the lab, he bounces ideas off of you, and if you understand you can give feedback, but if not he can just talk it through so he can see his one mistake 
  * Also, please make him have a normal sleep schedule 
  * Once you get him to go to bed, talk to him about something other than what he’s working on- seriously he’ll have dreams about it and not sleep if you don’t 
  * If he’s really stressed out, stroke his hair or brush it for him: he’ll fall asleep or at least completely relax 
  * One of his weak spots is behind his ear. Kiss that spot and he will melt
  * He enjoys spooning you while sleeping, sometimes tracing his fingers over your hips if you fell asleep before him 
  * You both wake up facing each other without fail and he always wakes up first, stroking your hair and admiring you 
  * He doesn’t like talking in the morning, normally nodding his head if you make small talk. Sometimes you’ll both lay in silence, holding onto each other. 
  * After a passionate night, he likes to talk just because his voice is gravelly and it does things to you ;)
  * If he tries to go ahead and go to the lab, cling onto his arm and kiss his neck and he’ll stay longer in bed and either hold you or take it farther


  * ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
  * If you wake up before him, wake him up with a blowjob. He likes that. 
  * When he doesn’t have anything pressing, he’ll wake you up by kissing your neck and massaging your butt. 
  * He’s an ass man and you can’t tell me otherwise 
  * Even will most definitely give you more loving making in the morning, at night he is more pent up and enjoys a rougher night 
  * Nibble his ear- another soft spot on him 
  * You two have done it in the lab before, and thank god ienzo was out and definitely not coming back to the lab that day 
  * Slow dance with him in your bedroom. It’s adorable and he loves it. He gets to see you relaxed while swaying with you and talking about anything you want
  * He’s the softest while also being your rock




	12. nsfw- even [college au i]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That thirsty thought about Even as a sexy College Professor is such a WHOLE ASS MOOD omg, i absolutly can't! Even in his labcoat made me realize i have a HUGE (Science-)teacher/student kink ~ i would love to tease that man in little skirts and drawling "Dr. Even" in such a erotic way, that would make him snap and fuck me against his desk 💦 Please Love, could we have a drabble about that? Please please with a cherry in Top? You would make a Even Girl very very happy 💕😘"

“What’s wrong, Dr. Even?” You purred, pulling your professor closer by his tie, his jade eyes boring into yours as he pursed his lips. 

“You’re a minx,” Even said lowly, eyeing your lips before cupping your jaw, “You need to learn how to act.” 

“Then maybe you should teach me, Dr. Even,” You batted your eyes at him, biting your lip, his eyes cutting into you. 

“Get on the desk,” Even growled, letting go of your chin as you quickly moved behind his desk as he was regularly, bending yourself over and resting on top of his papers. 

“Such a bad girl,” He quietly said, rubbing your ass, dipping down against your soaked through panties, “Teasing me all class, pulling up that little skirt.” 

“You didn’t relieve me, Dr. Even,” 

“Oh really? Then let’s do that now-”


	13. nsfw- even [college au ii]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, could I please get a continuation of that college au with Dr. Even please (when you have time)? Like his fave student riding him on his office chair whilst still in that skirt he likes so much! Btw thank you for this lovely blog 😍"

“Darling,” Even panted out, your hips bouncing on top of his, his half-lidded eyes meeting yours. The slapping of your thighs against his, your hands resting on his shoulders, your lip caught between your teeth- every noise-making you clench around Even. 

“Dr. Even~” You whimpered, his low growl making you whimper as his hands ran up your back, holding you tightly against your chest, his hips roughly thrusting up into you- every rough movement filling you in the best way possible. 

“You’re so naughty,” Your teacher growled in your ear, your face hidden in his neck, “wearing this little skirt, fucking your teacher- so naughty.” 

Your low groan made his own escape his lips, his hands running down to your hips, his grip bruising your skin before he moved you onto his desk. Even’s lips running down your neck as your back hit the wood, his hips roughly snapping against yours. 

“Are you my little whore?” Even growled against your skin, his cock twitching inside of you while you felt your own walls start to convulse. 

“Yes, yes-” You whimpered, your back leaving the desk as your walls clenched around him, crashing down on you, his seed filling you. His warm breaths against your ear, your eyes opening to meet his smirk at your wrecked state, pulling you back into his chair in his lap. 

“My little whore~”


	14. nsfw- even [college au iii]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That Dr. Even smut was hot af. Lmao I never realized I had a hardcore professor/student fetish until now. I would love it if he praised me after I did well on a test, paper, or experiment. Just imagining him fucking me senseless as he praises me bc he's genuinely proud. If Even was my chemistry professor I'd be his teacher's pet any day 👌🤤"

“You were a good girl and studied for today, didn’t you?” Your teacher whispered hot against your ear, his arms caging you against his desk as his hand gently held onto yours. 

“Yes, sir; I studied when you told me to,” you quietly said, his hands leaving the desk as they ran down your body, his fingers working their way up under your skirt to your thighs. 

“Good girl,” Even whispered against your skin, his hand gently palming your core as you gasp, your hips immediately grinding against his hand, “Because you made a lovely grade.” 

“What was it?” you managed to ask as he pressed against your panties harshly, your wetness soaking through the thin material, his hips grinding against you.  
“You know I can’t tell you that, darling, not until I post them for everyone else,” 

“Then post them for everyone else- ah!- you’re also not supposed to fuck your student against your desk,” You panted out, his length pressing against your panties as the ground against you, the fiction growing as your dampness made him grown. 

“Hm, I like torturing all of you with the idea you all failed while you all did marvelously,” Your professor teased in your ear, his hands resting on your hips while roughly grinding against you.

“Asshole-” You growled as he stopped moving completely. 

“Now, you’ve been so good, there’s no need to act like that,” He sneered in your ear, his hand lightly slapping against your thigh, “Besides, I’m going to need you to be good for me to reward you, understood?” 

“Yes, Dr. Even.”


	15. nsfw- even [distraction seduction]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're doing great, sweetie! I love your writing! May I request a drabble of fem!reader seducing Even, pretty please? We know that man can get pretty lost in his work."

“Why are you still here, Even? It’s after midnight,” You ask as you walk into the lab, your eyes landing on your boyfriend- bent over a table, softly murmuring to himself, rustling through one of the hundreds of books he seemed to have- before quietly walking behind him, wrapping your arms around his middle. 

“What are- oh, hello sweetheart. I’m almost finished,” He hastily said, attempting to shake your arms off of him. 

“You said that four hours ago. Did you not hear me come in?” You asked, slowly rubbing your hands across his stomach while he resumed his urgent search for some pages in a book.

“I’m almost done, I’ll be to bed in a short while,” Even tried to dismiss you again, barely paying you any attention, before moving away from you to look at something on one of the computers. 

“Fine then,” You purse your lips before walking to return to your shared room, knowing he needed to go to bed. You knew the work was important, and you were proud of everything he is able to do, but you also knew that he needed to sleep. It was only a couple of days ago when he passed out in the lab, leaving a frantic Ienzo while you had to force him to rest for a day- just for him to return to the lab. 

Quietly closing the door, you looked over to your shared closet, before you had an idea- you knew the one thing that would easily get him out of the lab. Walking to the closet and grabbing a lingerie set and one of his extra coats. You looked over the lingerie, a pearly white bralette with baby pink lace around the sides and a white thong with a baby pink bow, before changing into the set and his lab coat, slipping on thigh-high stockings before heading back down to the lab.

“Even~” You called out into the lab, walking back behind him and wrapping your hands around his middle yet again. 

“Sweetheart”- Even was cut off by your hand grabbing onto his arm, turning him around to face you, the annoyance in his face immediately replaced by a deep blush, looking over your clothes. 

“Wh-what are you wearing?” He breathed out, his hands moving to hold your hips, your hands resting on his coat. 

“One of my partner’s coats, he used to join me to retire to bed,” You sarcastically said, working on the buttons of his coat before opening it.

“I’m sorry, my sweet, you know I’ve just been trying to finish this,” He quietly tried to reason before you moved his hands to the button of the coat you currently wore.

“I’ve been missing you, Even,” you whispered in his ear, kissing below it before tugging on his earlobe with your teeth, hearing him softly moan. 

“May I?” He shakily asked, you nodding as his eyes fell to your chest. His hands slowly unbuttoned the coat softly gasping his eyes fell onto your lingerie, looking over the way the lace cupped you, the way your soft breasts were cupped, your hard nipples showing through the thin lace, the skimpy thong which covered you in ignorance- every little thing driving Him insane 

“Do you like it?” You quietly asked, moving to pull off the remaining articles of clothing on him, his eyes locked on your hips while you gently sashayed them in his hands. 

“I love it, sweetheart,” he quietly said in your ear, gently nibbling your ear, before moving down your neck gently nibbling to your jawline, finally capturing your lips in a heated kiss. His fingers gently trailing along with your bralette, gently massaging your breasts in his hands while you moved to stroke his hard-on through his pants, feeling his moan against your lips. His soft thrust into your hand while his tongue made its way into your mouth fighting for dominance with your own while his hands finally cupped your bottom, pulling away for jade eyes to meet your own. 

“I think we should continue this in our room, darling,” you softly said against his lips, his breathless pants fanning your lips, your other hand gently rubbing over his chest before moving to hold his neck. 

“Please.”


	16. nsfw- even [guide to brat taming and loving]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oooh can we pretty please have some smut with bratty bottom Even??? I can wait though, thanks :D"  
> this is v long. 3.1k

“Come here, Even,” You commanded him, watching your boyfriend pull at his handcuffs while he rests on his knees. 

You watched his eyes shoot up to yours, his lips pursed while he continued to fight against the leather around his wrist, his glare cutting into you while you chuckled at his unspoken attitude. 

“Come on, be a good boy,” You sneered, motioning him over with your finger, watching the way his cut into you again. 

“No,” Even simply said, looking back down at his bound wrist before you walked over to him, pulling him up by his hair- a sharp moan escaping his lips. 

“Be a good boy, Even,” You quietly warned him, watching his cock twitch against his stomach at your rough treatment, “I want to be able to reward you. Now, crawl over to the bed.” 

“No.” He said again, meeting your eyes as your grip on his hair tightened, pulling him roughly towards you as you leaned down to look him in the face. 

“So you want to be a little bratty whore today?” You whispered against his jaw, gently kissing his skin while he shivered, abruptly biting down on his neck to bring him back to you, “I have to _punish_ brats, Even.” 

“You won’t do anything,” He confidently said, despite his body squirming with excitement. 

“Oh really? Go lay on the bed. See if I won’t do anything,” You released his hair, his obedience finally showing through as he made his way to the bed, laying down on his back. 

“I gave you three chances, Even,” You quietly said, flipping him over onto his stomach as you pulled his cuffed wrist up to the front of the bed, unchaining them from each other to tie his arms apart onto the bed, “And you didn’t listen. So now, you have to be punished.” 

You quietly left Even for a moment, admiring the way his backside looked as he laid his head to the right, facing you while he adjusted to the pillow under his head. You gently took one of his ankles, wrapping a leather cuff around it, just for Even to attempt to kick his foot, your hand roughly shoving his ankle back down as you quickly fastened it to the bedpost. 

“That’s 20, Even,” you warned him, roughly spanking his inner thigh in immediate retaliation. 

You quickly fastened his free ankle, looking down at your bound to the bed boyfriend as he continued to squirm, running your hand up his leg as you walked to your bedside table, gently pulling out your box of Even’s toys; his head away from you as you pulled out his baby blue buttplug, lube, and whip. 

“You know you’ve been a bad boy, Even,” You quietly explained, resting on your knees in between his legs, uncapping the lube while you laid the buttplug beside you, “So you have to be punished; if you act _right_ , it won’t be too bad, alright?” 

You poured some lube onto his asscrack, hearing a soft gasp at the sudden cool liquid, just for you to spread apart his cheeks for the lube to gather at his hole. 

“You’re going to keep your plug in you while I punish you, understand?” You cut your eyes up at him, hearing him whimper and nod his head, “Use your words.” 

“Yes,” Even panted, squirming his ass against your hand while you gently rubbed over his hole with your finger, gently rubbing as he whimpered again. 

“Don’t be impatient, _this_ part isn’t supposed to hurt,” You mumbled, your finger gently pushing into him while he gasps, “Your greedy little hole doesn’t want to be patient, hm?” 

“Please, more,” Even finally begged, your finger gently pushing against his walls while he whimpered, his focus completely on you. 

“Oh? The little whore wants more already?” You teased, pushing in another finger while he gasps again, “I bet you wanted to be a _little bitch_ just so that you got punished, isn’t that right?” 

EVen could only moan while you continued to drag your fingers across his velvety walls, his muscles contracting around you while he relished in the pulsing pleasure, his length aching with the slow build of your teasing. Picking up his plug, you gently removed your finger despite his protest of whimpers, just to fill his aching emptiness with his thick plug, his low moan resonating through the room- his hole taking it all in greedily. 

“Little whore, loving having your hole stuffed already?” You teased, lightly spanking his ass before straddling his back, gently brushing his bangs out of his face. 

“Even?” You gently asked, a sharp contrast to your previous movements while you gently kissed his cheek. 

“Hm?” Even hummed, his breaths evening out again as he adjusted to the thick intrusion. 

“What’s the safe word?” You kissed his cheek again, his jade eyes fluttering open to look at you. 

“Peppermint,” He panted out, the thin sheen of early sweat already forming on his forehead. 

“Don’t hesitate to use it, alright?” 

“Mhmm,” 

“Do you still feel alright? Do you want to keep going?” 

“Yes.” 

Pulling yourself off of his back, you placed the lube down on the table as you replaced it in your hand with the whip, wiping off your lubed hand with a tissue. 

“I’m going to whip you Even,” You quietly narrated your movements, hearing his low growl, “Oh don’t act like that- you know _you’ve wanted this_ , you little whore.” 

Walking beside the bed, the soft click of your heels against the hardwood while you situated yourself on the side of the bed, pressing your knee into the bed as you felt over his ass with your free hand, gently kneading the milky flesh as he squirmed under you. 

“Now, now,” You reminded him, roughly cracking your whip down over his ass, his sharp cry igniting your core while you watched his cock twitch against the bed, his length resting against the bed as opposed to being pressed against his stomach, “We need to go ahead and punish you, don’t we?” 

**Crack.**

“You’re going to make me ruin my panties-” 

**Crack.**

“With all your whimpering and gasps-”

**Crack.**

“And you’re going to have to clean it up-” 

**Crack.**

“Or maybe, I should make you wear my soaked panties-” 

**Crack.**

“And make you cum with them on-” 

You heard Even’s shaky, open-mouthed breaths as you looked at his face pressed against the pillow: his cheeks flushed red in the same tone as his lips, swollen and red from biting down onto them to muffle his cries of pleasure and pain from the whip, his hair messy and fallen across his face- the sight of a completely ruined man in bliss. 

“Or you might just cum-” 

**Crack.**

“From me whipping you-” 

**Crack.**

“Your pretty cock is just twitching-” 

**Crack.**

“Against the sheets.” 

**Crack.**

“Fuck-” you heard Even quietly curse, his labored breaths calling your attention to him, his hair stuck to his face from a mixture of sweat and tears. 

“It’s alright, we’re halfway there,” You gently rubbed over his stinging flesh. 

“Don’t stop, please,” Even quietly begged, his ass moving back up against your hand. 

“I knew you loved being punished-” 

**Crack**. 

“Just like the little whore you are-” 

**Crack.**

“Isn’t that right?-” 

**Crack.**

“ _Little masochist whore_ -” 

**Crack.**

“Oh look at your pretty cock-” 

**Crack.**

“Leaking against the bed-” 

**Crack.**

“Just from me whipping you-” 

**Crack.**

“God, you’re making me so wet-” 

**Crack.**

“Just from watching your pretty little ass-” 

**Crack.**

“Turn-” 

**Crack.**

_“Red,”_ you placed down the whip on the bedside table, the stinging red flesh making you bite your lip while you returned to in between his legs, gently massaging his sensitive stinging flesh. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” You asked, moving up to move his hair from his face, gently kissing the few trails of tears down his cheek, pulling his hair behind his face. 

“Yes,” Even panted, meeting your eyes. 

“Still want to continue?” 

“Yes.” 

“Hm, let’s see if you have gotten stretched out,” you hummed, moving off of him to sit on the side of the bed, gently wiggling the buttplug- his soft gasps and sweet groans making you smirk. 

“Oh you just always look so lovely with a buttplug in you,” you praised him, his groan making you grind your hips down against his back. 

“Hmm, I was going to go ahead and take your plug out, but now I think I’m going to get you to help me first.”

Moving to the head of the bed, adjusting the length of the binds for a little more freedom, pulling down your panties and shoving his head in between your thighs. 

“Now take care of me~” you smirked, his tongue darting out and slowly lapping at your folds, his jade eyes meeting yours as you pressed against the headboard of the bed. 

“That’s it, such a good boy,” You groaned, your head falling against the headboard while you intertwined your fingers in his long hair, his jade eyes shutting as he let himself get consumed in pleasuring you, his soft moan making you look down at him; he always changed halfway through a night with you, turning soft and compliant through every command you gave him. 

“That’s enough; let’s get you turned over,” you pulled his head back, his chin and lips glistening with your slick, gently moving off of him while being careful of any soreness he might feel. 

“Now, I’m going to turn you over, and I’m going to ride you after I switch out your buttplug, understand?” You quietly explained, gently uncuffing his wrist as he moved it around, walking around the bed to uncuff his ankles. 

“You can move around a little bit,” You quietly said as you finished uncuffing him, moving over to the bedside table again. You heard him squirming on the bed, working out his back muscles for a moment, just for you to pull out a little vibrating egg, something Even always enjoyed despite his irritation with your teasing. 

Gently pulling his head up, he looked up at you, his eyes meeting yours with his lust-glazed eyes. 

“Turn over, spread your legs a little bit,” You commanded him, his compliance making you smile, straddling his stomach as you gently took his length in hand, gently stroking him as he groaned, gently pulling out the buttplug just to gently replace it with the egg, his low moan making you wiggle your hips in his sight. 

“Hm, I think that will be just fine; I’ll ride you and you can have a little more pleasure,” You purred, turning around- gently guiding yourself onto his length, his long groan making your mouth curl into a smile, the remote of the egg in hand. 

“You look gorgeous, Even,” You quietly teased, turning the egg on with a soft vibration- the egg resting against his prostate while his loud groan told you he felt it- and gently rolling your hips. 

“Ma-May I hold your hips,” Even panted out, his eyes meeting yours, a nod giving him all the permission he needed to hold onto your hips for some type of relief from his pleasure. 

“You look so pretty when I ride you like this~” you purred, admiring the way his hair was sprawled across the pillow, his face flushed with blush, his lips red from biting- all as you dragged his length across your velvety walls, his length stretching you out deliciously as you pleasured yourself on his length. 

Gently rolling your hips, you rest the remote on his chest while resting your hands on either side of it, using his chest as your leverage, his eyes locked on yours- your pleasure building but never releasing as he felt the same- your eyes locked on his while his nails cut into your flesh. 

“Such a _good boy_ for me, and all you needed was _a little whipping_ -” you purred, slowly increasing your speed as you bounced on top of him, the friction against his length making your eyes fall to the back of your head as your walls fluttered around him- 

Just for you to stop bouncing, resting on his length while he let out a low whine, his hips wanting to move but staying still nevertheless as you turned up the speed of the vibrator, his head falling back against the pillows. 

“Hm, what else should I do with you tonight, now that you’ve been a good boy,” You hummed, slowly dialing up the speed of the vibrator while Even did everything in his power not to squirm- his hands leaving your hips to clutch the sheets, his feet pressing into the mattress, his head pressed as tight as it could be against the pillow- everything overwhelming him while refusing to be enough all at the same time. 

“Please- please let me cum,” Even finally panted, his face flushed and burning while he held off his orgasm, his cock twitching inside of you while your walls clenched around him. 

“I want you to cum later,” You finally said, pulling yourself off of his cock and turning the vibrator back down to a soft hum, his soft cry of irritation at the loss of his orgasm making you chuckle. 

“You just look so pretty on the verge of an orgasm, Even,” you teased, working the vibrator back up slowly as he whimpered, his hands remaining away from his cock as he cried out, the teasing making his cock twitch. Your core ached at the sight, neglecting your own pleasure while focused on his, leaving the vibrator on while grabbing your own vibrator from your stash of toys, grabbing his strap on. 

“Since you’ve been so good and haven’t cum yet, I’m going to peg you and you can cum then, alright?” you quietly said as you pulled on the strap-on, his focus landing on you while he whimpered at the sight of you pouring on more lube to the strap-on. 

“Aren’t you just so good for me?” You praised him, his hips grinding against the air as you dialed down the vibrator once again, a low growl of irritation escaping his lips. 

“Now, now, we don’t need you to start acting bad again, now do we?” You warned him, roughly gripping his length, his velvety skin wet under your touch from your slick and his precum, his growl of irritation escaping yet again, “I don’t need to whip you _again_ , now do I?” 

“No-” Even finally said, biting his lip as you knelt down between his legs, pulling his legs up to pull out the vibrator, just to be replaced with the strap on- slowly pushing in while you watched his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

“Good boy, taking the cock so well, you’re allowed to cum, alright?” You reminded him sweetly, gently grasping his velvety length in your hand. 

“O-okay- please move,” Even panted, gently grinding his hips against yours, your hips starting a quickened pace while he hissed under you- your down vibrator being held against you as you worked yourself towards your own orgasm. 

“You feel so good,” He panted, growing irritated at your teasing, pushing his hips against yours again. 

“Your little hole is _so greedy_ for this cock, aren’t you?” You sneered, speeding up while you felt your own orgasm rush through you- your clit overstimulated and puffy as your walls crashed down on nothing, your hips stalling as you whimpered, your head falling back while Even watched you- his low whimper drawing your attention back to him as you set down your vibrator, holding onto his hip for leverage as you started your thrust again. 

“There you go, come on, Even,” You gently encouraged him, your own exhaustion setting in as you skillfully thrust against his prostate, his loud cries mixing with his low moans of pleasure as he clung onto the sheets- 

“Ah- ah, fuck, _fuck_!” Even cursed, clutching onto the sheets as you watched his cock twitch in your hand, rutting your hips against his, riding out his orgasm- his loud pants and whimpers making you bite your lip as you watched him finally come down from his high- a high previously denied, every denial only making his orgasm that much more heightened. 

“There you go,” you quietly said, pulling out of Even and setting your strap-on down in a basket to be cleaned, quickly gathering the toys that littered the bed before returning to your panting boyfriend. 

“Do you feel alright?” you asked, pulling Even into your arms as you worked to gently remove the cuffs from his ankles and wrist, 

“Mhmm,” Even quietly said, snuggling closer to you while you placed the cuffs beside the bed, leaving Even bare in front of you.  
“Here, I’m going to go get you some water, alright?” You quietly said, pulling the cover sheet off of the bed and throwing aside the “sex pillow” as you called it, replacing it with your regular pillows for the bed. 

“Mhmm,” He hummed again, snuggling into the bed while let you take care of him as you quickly retrieved the glass of water you had set aside for after tonight, grabbing a damp washcloth and some aloe vera on the way. 

“Baby,” you quietly pulled Even from his doziness, laying his back against your chest, holding the glass up against his lips, “I need you to drink as much as you can, alright?” 

Even nodded, sipping on the water while you grabbed a hair tie, pulling his hair back to a loose ponytail, getting his sweat-soaked hair out of his face. 

“I can’t drink anymore,” He hoarsely said, handing you back the mostly empty glass for you to place on the table, your focus returning to him as you gently wiped off his face from his sweat. 

“That’s alright, you drank enough for now, can you turn over for me?” You said, a soft disgruntled noise leaving him as he laid on his stomach yet again, the damp washcloth cleaning off his body of lube and cum. 

“Here, can you hand me that bottle?” You gently ran a hand up his back as he moved the bottle furhter down to you, uncapping the aloe and gently rubbing it on his darkened red skin. His soft wince made you worried you might have gone too far as you rubbed in the cooling lotion, his body relaxing against your gentleness. 

“Does your ass feel alright now?” 

“It hurts a little, but it’s not bad. You didn’t go too far,” Even mumbled into your pillow he was clutching onto, his exhaustion apparent as you smiled at him, pulling yourself up to lay beside him again. 

“Then let’s go to sleep; stay home tomorrow,” you quietly said, turning off the bedside lamp as you snuggled Even under the comforter, his head nuzzled into your chest. 

“Hm,” He hummed into your chest, wrapping his arms tightly around you, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Even.”


	17. nsfw- even [happy birthday]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wasn't really sure if i should request this or not (cause it seems a bit selfish...) but it's my Birthday today and I can't celebrate with my family cause of the lockdown i our Country, so i wondered if i could ask for a sweet (and maybe smutty) Even and Reader where he pampers her the whole Day? ❤"

“Good morning, darling,” Even’s voice mumbled against your thigh before resuming the very activity that woke you up in the first place-

His eyes locked on your still sleepy ones as his tongue gently circled your clit, the soft muscle moving just enough for your body to be set on fire, your first loud moan of the morning making Even chuckle. His tongue pressing against your clit as he gently sucked on it, your hips bucking against his face, his fingers gently dipping into your core; the comforter of your bed wrapped around his back as the sheets were pulled to cover your stomach, enough warmth to keep you asleep as your husband had his way with you.

You let in a sharp gasp, your hips bucking erratically as your body realized how close to an orgasm you were, your walls twitching around his slender fingers- your open-mouthed pants making his own groan vibrate through you.

“Please- Even~” you let out a long whimper as your head hit the back of the pillow, your walls starting to convulse as you felt him chuckle, his lips roughly sucking your clit as his fingers quickly moved in and out of you- your walls crashing down on his fingers as he stared up at you, your mouth hung open as you rest your head against the pillow. Your pants leading you down from your high as your husband moved off of you, resuming his spot beside you as he brought you closer to him, wiping off his face and hand with a washcloth beside the bed.

“Happy birthday, darling,” Even quietly said, his arm tightly wrapped around you as he wore a smug grin.

“Hm, was that my only present?” you teased, running a hand down his rarely exposed chest, his face losing all smugness as he blushed at your touch.

“Of course not,” He smiled softly, gently kissing you, “Now, would you like breakfast or a bath?”

“A bath would be good, you made me sweaty after all,” You jabbed at him, making him lightheartedly roll his eyes.

“I’ll go run it, alright?”

You quietly hummed in response, already missing his warmth as he simply went to your bathroom, the water running as you finally stood to get a change of clothes.

“Why is the princess doing everything herself, hm?” Even quietly asked you, wrapping his arms around you, his lips peppering kisses on the top of your head.

“I’m a princess now?” You smiled at him, turning your head to let him kiss your lips, his lips sensually moving against yours.

“You’re always my princess, now I’m just treating you like one,” He kissed up your skin to your ear, nibbling on the earlobe.

“And why don’t you normally treat me like one?” You teased, flicking his shoulder before he lifted you off your feet, a soft squeal coming from you as he grabbed your clothes, smirking at your noise.

“Because I’m one man who rarely spoils, darling,” He said rather bluntly, his soft smile reminding you of the bantering tone.

“Touche,” You were placed down in front of him, his hands immediately pulling off your oversized sleep shirt, gently leading you to the water as he followed suit.

“Thank you, Even,” You quietly said as he sat behind you in the hot water, the warmth relaxing you against his skin.

“Of course, my love, this is just the first bath,” He quietly said.

“The first?”

“Well, with what I have planned for you,” Even pulled you closer, wrapping an arm tightly around your stomach, his lips beside you ear, “You will be quite sore, and it’s only kind to let you soothe yourself in a bath.”


	18. nsfw- even [sapiosexual]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello. Somehow my ask might’ve gotten eaten. Anyhow, while everyone was mentioning dreams, I had mentioned I had a dream I was questioning Even for a research project and things got so steamy that, needless to say, we didn’t finish the project (a dream that was the product of too much studying). I kinda want to see if I can request a writing based off of that now..."

“Thank you for doing this,” You quietly said, gently laying out your notebook while Even’s footsteps sounded behind you, a soft hum in response.  
“Of course; it would be hypocritical to deny it- now, what did you need?” Even asked, coming beside you where you stood as he towered over you, his gaze falling on you while you attempted to focus back on your work. 

“Um, I needed…” You trailed off, his bangs tickling your neck as he leaned over you, reading over your notebook while you flushed, your focus completely shifting to Even. 

“Yes?” 

You paused for a moment, Even’s gaze on you before he gently cupped your jaw, his fingers soft against his skin as he turned your head to look at him- his jade eyes meeting yours in a moment of underlying passion ignored. 

“Why’d you get distracted all of a sudden?” He quietly asked, your eyes falling to his lips for a moment before meeting his again, his eyes slightly blown as you breathed in for a moment, “You’re aroused.” 

“Wh-how did you know?” You quickly asked, blushing as you clung onto the table. 

“Your eyes are almost black in dilation; now, we can’t have that, now can we?” He purred, your hair gently pulled from your shoulder, “You need to be able to focus.” 

“I- ah!” You gasp, his lips meeting your neck before he turns you towards him, his eyes dark as he passionately kisses you- his hands going to your back as yours rested on his shoulders, pulling him closer by his neck as he lifted and placed you on the table. 

“You’re lovely,” Even quickly mumbled, his lips running down your jaw as his hands pulled up your skirt, gently touching your bare core, “No panties? You’re truly daring, aren’t you?” 

“Even, please,” You begged, his fingers running across your folds, lightly pressing in as you gasp at the soft contact, your nails lightly clawing into his neck as he hissed. 

“Should I reward a naughty girl?” he teased in your ear, lightly nibbling on it as two fingers plunged into your core, his focus on your clenching folds, “I’m not sure if I can bring myself to do that.”  
“Please- I’ll be good,” you begged, your body alight as his free hand ran across your skin, his soft lips pressing into the skin of your neck while he fingered you. 

“You didn’t even wear panties into the lab, naughty girl,” He teased, curling his fingers into you, “but if you insist.” 

The sound of his zipper being undone as his belt hanged loose, his focus on you as his fingers left your core, slowly pushing into you as you laid back on the lab table, your arms clawing at his clothed back as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“I’m not going to go easy on you- you’re a naughty girl, after all.”


	19. nsfw- even [snow day]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright. So with grad school and all that, I might be moving somewhere cold. :) For the first time in my life. Think you could write something with our Chilly Academic (Even not Vexen though) and his s/o being cooped up inside due to being snowed in? I don't care whether it's NSFW or SFW. :) Thank you! 📚"

Blinking your eyes open, your eyes fell on the crack in the curtains, the bright reflection of the fresh snow sneering through the glass; the warm comforter and your husband’s arm wrapped around you keeping you snuggled into the warm bed while you felt his warm breath against your neck. Snuggling closer to his chest, you smiled at the current situation; locked inside with your husband while the snow started to fall outside, shrouding the harsh sun away from the window as you stayed inside for a snow day. 

“Snuggly this morning, aren’t we?” Even asked you as his arm tightened around you, his lips gently pressing against your neck. 

“Hm, it’s cold outside,” You attempted to reason, wiggling your hips against his, his hand running down your stomach. His hardening length rubbing against your back as you felt his lips ghost over your skin, his lips relaxed into a smile, his soft chuckle making your chest surge with love while your hips ground against his in lust. 

“So you have to grind against me because it’s cold outside?” He chuckled, his hand gently cupping your core while you ground against his hand, your soft gasp caused by your sensitivity making you laugh. 

“Well, I’m just trying to find warmth~” You smiled, his lips gently pressing against your neck while he pushed off your panties, his fingers gently teasing your core while his eyes locked on your expressions. 

“Then I should warm you up, yes?” He pressed another kiss against your neck as his fingers finally dipped into your waiting core, slender fingers gently stroking your walls while you gasp at the soft pulsing pleasure.  
“You’re lovely, my darling, snuggled up to me just for me to love you,” Even quietly praised you in your ear, his fingers leaving you as his hand pulled down his pants far enough to let his hardened length escape from its soft confines- his length pushing into you as you both softly gasp, his hands wrapping around your middle as you clung against his arms.  
“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted,” Even panted in your ear, his hips slowly grinding against yours as the soft but pleasurable pulses coursed through you, “Everything about you-” 

His hips slowly moving against yours, his bangs tickling your neck as he pulled himself up far enough to kiss you, his soft thin lips pressing against yours while you focused on the pleasure soft but strong in your core-

“I love you so much,” Even panted against your cheek, pulling his length out of you as he turned you over, pulling the blanket snug around the two of you as he gently raised your leg over his hip, entering you again as he pressed his lips firmly against yours. One of his hands gently grasps your cheek as the other held your head gently, his warm lips pressing against yours with the intoxicating love that radiated off of him, every ounce of your being consumed by his love in the soft warmth of a snowy morning. 

“I love you so much more,” You panted against his lips as he pulled back, your hands finding his back to press his body against yours, his thrust becoming shorter as the realization of the closeness of your climax set in; his soft pants fanning your lips as his half-lidded jade eyes met yours, his hands clinging onto you with a softness yet closeness that made your chest warm, his length rubbing against your teetering walls before a soft, broken cry left your lips-

Your orgasm crashing over you in a thick and slow wave, your hands clinging onto him as your body spasmed, his low groan in response making you whimper as his warm seed filled you, his hips stalling as he stayed still in the position. 

“I love you so much more more,” Even playfully pecked your nose, a playfulness only shown in the afterglow of his orgasm, his academic walls crumbling to simply have a soft playfulness. 

“That’s not a sentence love,” You pecked his lips, his hands pressing your hips against his as his softening cock used you as a cock-warmer. 

“I don’t care,” Even pulled you tightly against him, a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead as he let you nuzzle your face into his neck.

“Can we stay here for the rest of the day?” You mumbled against his milky skin, his smile hidden from your sight. 

“I would love nothing more.”


	20. nsfw- even [yes sir]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First of all just wanted to say that you're amazing! Secondly may I request a NSFW fic where Even's fem S/O keeps answering him with "Yes, Sir" "No, Sir" (or other instances where she purposely calls him "sir") to get him riled up while they work in the lab with each other. Then she suddenly calls him Master (or Master Even) to see if it's an insta-nut for him? (Thanks :) )"

“Will you get me that book, sweetheart,” Even asked in haste, his head buried in his research before you grabbed the book for him, resting a hand on his back while you handed it to him, a quiet “thank you” before you kept standing behind him; his back was tense as he kept on working, ignoring his own exhaustion while attempting to finish what he did. You sat with him in the lab, acting as his unofficial assistant at night, watching him work and helping him sparingly. You were physical.y with him a lot, but it seemed like he was far away whenever he was working; the last few weeks he had been working so intently on this project that some nights you went to bed alone: a pull ache in your core every night that seemed to grow in time. 

“There’s a stack of Ienzo’s papers on the far table, will you get those?” Even asked again, placing his book down and continuing to work. 

“Yes, _ **sir,**_ ” you smirked, grabbing the papers off of the table, handing them to him; noticing the blush that had spread across his face, his concentration breaking at your choice name for him. 

“Is there something wrong, _**sir**_?” you asked, coming behind him and wrapping your arms around his middle, your head resting in the middle of his back while you felt him tense more. 

“You’re a minx,” You felt him chuckle, one of his hands resting on yours, pulling you off of him before turning to you, “I’ll be finished soon.” 

His lips softly pressed against yours, his hands resting on your hips, his tongue softly rubbing against your bottom lip. You felt his half-hard shaft against your stomach, your hands holding his neck as you pulled him closer to you. 

“Okay, _**sir,**_ ” you whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe while you felt him harden more, pulling on his ear before his grip tightened on your hips as a warning. 

“Sweetheart, let me finish,” Even said lowly, pulling away from you to finish whatever he was doing; you didn’t even pay attention before you pulled yourself against him again, your hands slowly feeling over his stomach before your hand dipped below his pants, rubbing his shaft while his breathing stilled. 

“I want you, _**sir**_ ,” You said breathy, his hand covering yours while you continued to rub him, Even softly panting while his hand pushed yours down against his shaft, grinding his hips against the pressure. 

“Get on the desk. Now,” He breathed out, taking his hand off of yours before you pushed yourself onto his desk, his eyes meeting yours, glazed with lust. 

Even’s hands roughly grabbed your hips, his lips crashing into yours, a hand tightly tangling itself into your hair, his hips ground against yours harshly. 

“I need you, _**Master Even**_ ,” You panted out, watching the way his eyes scanned over you before pulling you back for a rough kiss. His hands immediately clawed at your clothes, hastily pulling them off while you pushed his coat off, his pants fanning your face. 

“You’re so _naughty_ sometimes, sweetheart,” He lowly said in your ear, two of his fingers plunging into your core while your mouth slacked open in a loud moan, his teeth sinking into your lobe. Roughly fingering you, his fingers curling and massaging you, his lips and teeth worshiping your neck, your moans echoing through the lab; everything driving you insane while not being enough all at the same time. 

“Please,” You panted out, your mouth slacked open and eyes rolled back.

“Please who?”

“Please, _**Master Even**_ ,” You whimpered before his lips roughly captured yours again, pulling his pants off enough to pull his length out, just for his fingers to quickly leave to be replaced with his cock.

Breaking the kiss, your head falling back with a loud moan, Even’s hand pushing your back down onto the lab table before beginning his rough thrust; hard and fast while you panted under him. Your legs were hoisted onto his shoulders, his hands resting on your thighs before the pace quickened. His moans mixed with yours as the two of you pursued your orgasms; his eyes meeting yours before he lightly smirked, pulling out and pulling you off of the table.

Whimpering at the loss before you were turned around, leaning on your forearms against the table before Even thrust into you from behind, his forearms on either side of your own while his clothed chest pressed against your back. His breaths hot and heavy in your ear, occasional moans shooting straight to your core, his hands moving to grip yours which were balled in fist before your sharp cry cut through your throat, your head slung back against his shoulder while your orgasm overtook you; your walls clenching around him while your body trembled, Even’s lips kissing your neck and cheek before his own orgasm ripped through him.

Lazily thrusting a few times more, Even softly kissed anywhere he could reach before you turned your head to meet his lips. His thumb softly stroking your hand in his grip while his tongue slowly moved against yours before he pulled out of you, whining at the loss of the fullness. 

“So naughty sometimes,” Even quietly said against your ear, his lips curling into a smirk before his arms wrapped around you, turning you and resting you against him, his chest as your stability as you felt his cum leaking out of you. 

“I know, _**sir.”**_


	21. nsfw- vexen [cold]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, how about some smut where Even uses ice for sensation play on his S/O (and he's a huge tease about it because she's been teasing him lately)"

“Why are you wearing that?” Vexen sneered at you, looking over your body; his eyes looking over your skimpy camisole, your coat open with a tiny skirt barely covering your ass, making his pants tighten at your outfit. 

“Because I’m hot,” You said, walking over to him and gently running a hand down his chest, “Is there a problem, Vexen?” 

His cold, emerald eyes cut into yours, before his hand roughly grabbed your arm, twisting you around, bending you over his table; his cold breath against your neck. 

“You have teased and teased,” His free hand roughly grabbed your ass, “Under the assumption that you could have control, and you are sorely mistaken; do you understand me?” 

“Maybe,” You smirked, however short lived by a rough slap against your ass, your response becoming a whine, “Yes, sir.” 

You heard him quietly hum in response, moving you against him, his hand pulling off your coat and leaving you in your skimpy clothes. 

“You need to be taught a lesson, don’t you?” Vexen lowly said, a hand gently running up your thigh, barely moving against your panties before moving back down, his light touch driving you insane. 

“Yes, sir,” You whimpered, his hand coming back up to rub your panties; your slick soaking through them while he looked you over. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

You bit your lip, grinding back into his hand, feeling his cool but gloved hand rub you gently. 

“You’re going to be good and lay here so I can try something. Do you understand?” 

“Yes sir,” You quietly said, his hand leaving your wrist, while you stayed still where you were, hearing his coat being taken off and something lighter falling on the coat. You waited, thinking about whatever it is that he could be trying, before feeling a freezing cold hand gently feel up your thigh again, a whimper coming from you. The cool skin against your heated skin was driving you insane, whimpering and attempting to stay still, before his hand abruptly cupped your core, gently rubbing you through your panties; your slick soaking through your panties more while you waited to be told what to do. 

“Is this important to you?” Vexen asked, gripping your camisole from the bottom, your nod “No” allowing him to roughly pull it off, ripping some of the thin material. His hand gently moved up your stomach, his freezing cold fingers pinching your nipple- your broken groan making him smirk. You felt the ice form around your nipple, slightly pinching it while the cool sensation stayed there, before the motion was repeated on your other- your hands taken from your back and placing them in front of you, ice cuffing you down to the table. 

“There, that should be easier for you,” He sneered, before roughly slapping your ass again- his freezing skin against your heated as blood rushed through you- your whimper making him darkly chuckle before repeating the action. Your hips bucking up into his hand were enough to drive him insane, his hands holding onto your hips before rubbing his clothed erection against your panties.

“Look at you, ruining your pretty panties,” He smirked, feeling your hips grind against his before he roughly pinned your hips down, “I’m going to have to keep these so you stop making them dirty, aren’t I?” 

“Please, Vexen,” You whimpered, a hand harshly smacking your ass, your panties becoming ever wetter at the action, “Please, sir.” 

“Do you deserve it? Do you deserve to cum after being a little tease all day?” His cold breath fanned against your ear, making you shiver before his tongue gently traced over your ear. 

“I’ll be a good girl now,” You whimpered, a freezing digit entering you while you moaned. 

“So what I’m hearing is no,” 

“Please, sir, please,” his finger roughly curled, the frigid digit rubbing over a soft, sweet spot inside of you, your eyes rolling in the back of your head while you loudly moaned. 

“Hm,” Vexen quietly hummed, both of his hands now feeling down your legs, gently kissing your still clothed core, the wetness of the cotton against his lips. The delicate kisses were driving you insane, your core aching with every soft touch of his lips, while a thin layer of ice was spread over your innermost thigh. 

“If you want to cum so badly, lets see how many times i can get you to cum”-


	22. nsfw- vexen headcanons [touchstarved]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In regards to the touch starved xigbar, would i be able to request one about a touchstarved vexen? I just melt for the prideful, smug scientist caving into his need for touch and affection, especialllllly if things get heated ;3"

  * Vexen does not like having to admit that he is touchstaved. He just wants to keep going and ignore it, because it’s not necessary,… except for that it is. 
  * He doesn’t like being touched for the very reason that in the back of his mind that he is quite touch starved. He doesn’t want to be needy for people to touch him. 
  * However, once he gets a partner, he doesn’t want to ask for it either. He just wants to be able to work and constantly work until he is done doing whatever he needs to do- ignoring the fact that he very much wants to be held. 
  * If you touch his arm, he literally starts to melt, and if you notice it you have a new secret weapon. Vexen can’t resist at all- 
  * Sitting with him in the lab, his focus on his work while you watch him work, getting bored and wrapping your arms around his middle and resting your head on his back- he absolutely melts and becomes flustered. 
  * “Wha-What do you think you’re doing?” 
  * If you sway while you hold him he can’t stand it anymore, pulling you to his front while he tightly holds you, relishing in the fact that you’re holding him- 
  * In private, that is. 
  * If you hug him in the grey area he will get very snappy because he wants to be held but he does have a reputation. 
  * Vexen secretly loves being pulled away from his lab for you to pull him into bed, stroking his hair and gently cuddling him, sometimes spooning him while he lets his body finally submit to your warmth. 
  * If your hands start to wander he won’t complain, but he’ll blush and start acting subby. Only if you catch him when you’re holding him, though. 


  * He’ll snuggle you closer, blushing as you gently stroke his length in his pants, quietly panting and whimpering as you gently pleasure him-
  * Or he’ll quietly ask if you’ll go a little farther; if he’s particularly stressed out, he’ll ask you to dom him gently, if he’s particularly bratty on purpose, it’s a silent request for you to peg him. 
  * But he has to be in a mood for that. 
  * Normally he just wants a little TLC, your gentle touches making him melt even further into your hold, your soft kisses making him almost purr as he is paid attention to. 
  * Lowkey feels like people ignore him a lot- despite the fact he doesn’t like being around too many people- but also, he loves that you pay attention to him and love on him. 
  * Please give the man some hugs. 
  * He needs it.




	23. nsfw- ienzo headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one of my firsts.

  * The first few times it’s very sweet and full of emotion- not rough at all
  * But once you both get very comfortable
  * Lowkey I feel like ienzo would be a massive switch??
  * Like kiss all over his neck and rub his chest and he’ll be moaning and submissive towards you
  * body worship. everything worship. worship the boy he loves it
  * lowkey can also get really kinky if you’re up for it
  * When he’s sub he likes it when you ride him- sometimes tied down, but mostly not.
  * lowkey loves orgasm denial and being edged until he’s begging and you’re on top of him, smirking
  * Now if he’s pent up, tired, and stressed-
  * Better yet- someone was a little too friendly for his liking and you noticed the look he gave you
  * He’s dom. He’s soft dom, but dom
  * You know when ienzo is in one of these moods; he starts kissing under your jaw and holding your hips from behind- Telling you everything you’ve done to distract him: purposely and not
  * Will pull you away from whatever your doing and just ravish you
  * Taking you from behind, holding your hips as he kisses and nibbles on your ear, whispering everything he wants to do to you
  * bites your shoulder or neck when he orgasms and moans the most sinful moans in your ear
  * Won’t stop until you’ve orgasmed at least three times
  * l o v e s your thighs. seriously he’ll eat you out for days and lives for you holding his head in place with your thighs
  * pull his hair too he will moan the most sinful moans
  * he could stay there all day- just giving you orgasm after orgasm
  * other times, it’s just soft sex. love making. holding each other, kissing everywhere, gushing out the emotions between the two of you
  * afterwards, there’s always cuddles. sometimes a shared bath. sometimes a shared shower. always lazy pillow talk about everything and anything.
  * very loving all the time: always reminding each other that you’re there for a reason
  * all in all 12/10 tooth rotting love
  * v fluffy




	24. nsfw- ienzo [good boy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please can I get a Submissive! Ienzo x fem reader fic? I saw the kinky drabble earlier and now I need more lol. (Thank you so much!!!)"

“Good boy”~ You moaned lowly, your eyes falling to the back of your head while Ienzo suckled on your clit, your hands moving to hold his hair, your fingers tightening the strands in your fingers. His drawn-out moans causing your own to resonate through the room, slowly grinding your hips against his face. His hands continued to tug on the handcuffs which held him in place; his squirms pulling your attention to his face- his hot stare boring into you while his eyes pleaded for his body to be touched. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” You asked, the soft rasp in your voice going straight to his cock while he eagerly nodded, his tongue thrusting between your folds while you leaned back, one of your hands resting on the bed beside his hip while the other slowly pumped his cock; his eyes rolling to the back of his head while he continued eating you out. Every moan of his was successfully muffled by your core, his groans vibrating against your clit, while your grip tightened lightly. 

“Such a good boy”~ Ienzo whimpered at your praise, feeling the tightening of your hand, everything driving him to the orgasm he craved and denied. You watched his eyes, glazed over in pleasure and begging to continue farther, while you continued to grind against his face.

Sitting up, you yanked on his hair for him to stop; a sinful moan echoed freely through the room as you moved off of his face, roughly bringing his head up for a kiss. Tasting yourself on his mouth made you moan, letting go of the tight grip on his hair to move back to his stomach, resuming the grinding against his toned stomach. Ienzo’s low moans filled the room again, soft whimpers and begs falling from his lips while you relieved your own pleasure, watching his flushed face and swollen lips. 

“What do you want, Ienzo,” You let his name roll off off your lips lowly, touching your breasts while his eyes locked on the movement, watching you pinch and twist your nipples. 

“I want you to ride me, please,” Ienzo breathed out, his own pants causing his stomach to rise against you, watching the way you seemed to barely notice him while he knew you paid attention to everything he did; he throbbed while watching you. 

“Beg,” You lowly commanded, grabbing his cock at the base again, roughly tightening your hand, his head thrown back in a moan at the action. 

“Please, please ride me- fuck- please-” Ienzo’s begs cut off by his own moans before you harshly pumped his length once, a broken sob leaving his lips before you finally moved off of his stomach, aligning his cock with your entrance; your hand roughly gripping his hair to move his attention to you before you slid down, taking all of him in with the mix of the two moans. Your hips immediately grinding against his, your eyes locked on his while the two of you moaned, your hand leaving his hair to rest on his chest, slowly beginning to bounce against him. His breathy moans and choked groans mingled with the slap of skin, your own moans and whimpers leaving your lips, clawing at his chest while you increase your speed.

You heard his curses, his face completely covered in blush while he choked out a moan and beg in one, his hips moving to meet yours in an attempt to orgasm.

“Please I’m- fuck- fuck I’m close”- He whimpered, his eyes meeting yours before you crashed a rough kiss against his lips, teeth and tongues clashing, your nails clawing into his chest-

“Please- let me- me- cum-” He begged, breaking the kiss in a moan, one of your hands meeting your clit before you roughly massaged it, your pants and moans fanning his face as he kissed you everywhere he could reach. 

“Cum,” You breathed out, every ounce of demand completely diminished, his hips meeting yours before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mouth slacking open in a moan, his seed filling you as your walls clenched around him, your own moan mixing with his. His hips stilling while yours lazily ground down against his, your lips gently pressing against his, pulling off of him and taking the handcuffs off of each wrist. 

“Do you feel okay?” You softly asked, cupping his face in your hand, lightly kissing him before you moved to untie is ankles.

“I feel amazing,” He panted out, his arms pulling you so he could rest his head against your chest, a sheen of sweat covering the two of you, his bangs tickling your chest while you stroked his hair. 

“I love you,” Ienzo panted out, his breathing starting to even out as you pulled a sheet over the two of you.

“I love you too, Ienzo.”


	25. nsfw- ienzo [mirror]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A fun little request. So, Ienzo's a bookworm, right? I'm sure this has happened to most people. You're reading something, it gets steamy, and then you suddenly want to try it? Or at least explore it? How about that happens to Ienzo, and he wants to try what he read with his S/O? Your choice, what he ends up discovering~ 📚" | "can i please have some smut where ienzo fucks his s/o and dirty talks the whole time?"

Snuggling closer to Ienzo, you closed your eyes as you rest your head on his chest, his focus barely on you while he continued to intently read. Listening to his heartbeat, you smiled as you felt him wrap one of his arms around you, his thumb gently stroking your back. His warmth radiated through his thin shirt, making your thoughts start to creep away as you smiled against him, his heartbeat calming you to a state of peace. 

Ienzo readjusted against you, his heart race speeding up while you attempted to ignore it, as he pulled a blanket over the two of you. “Ienzo?” 

“Hm?” 

“What are you reading?” 

Ienzo paused, closing his book as he looked down at you, his cyan eyes glazed over with a haze of lust. 

“Can we try something?” He finally asked you, a soft pink covering his face while he waited for your response. 

“I guess so. That was ran- are you reading erotica?” you deadpanned, watching the blush deepen on his face. 

“None of your buisness,” He pursed his lips together, pulling you up against him as he roughly kissed you, teeth clashing together while you let out a soft moan. His hands running down your sides as he pulled you up to your knees, running over your heating skin as he gasps, your teeth taking his bottom lip in between them. 

“Strip,” he commanded you lowly, his voice uncharacteristically dark.

You pulled yourself off of the bed, kicking off your pants and panties as he watched you, pulling off your shirt as he grabbed you, pulling you in front of the floor-length mirror. 

“Look at you, listening to everything I tell you,” Ienzo whispered in your ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down your spine, “Such a good girl.” 

You whimpered at his praise, his pajama pants rubbing against your butt, his body pressed flush against yours while his cyan eyes stared at you from the mirror. 

“You like that, don’t you? You like me telling you how lovely you are?” He whispered as he gently gripped your thighs, “Open your legs for me, I want you to watch me touch you.” 

You spread your legs, watching his hand running down your thigh as his fingers gently stroked over your clit, your hips bucking as you watched his slender fingers tease you. 

“That feels good, doesn’t it? You like me finger fucking you, don’t you?” Ienzo teased, watching you squirm as your gaze stayed locked on his fingers. You whimpered, nodding as he finally dipped into your pussy, his free hand gently cupping your jaw to bring your head up. 

“Watch yourself, baby. You look lovely, you’re so compliant,” Ienzo whispered, taking your ear in between his teeth, 

“Such a good girl.”

Ienzo pulled away from you, his fingers leaving you as he pushed off his pants, pulling his shirt off as he took his length in his hand. 

“Hands against the glass,” Ienzo commanded, his hands resting your hips, teasing your entrance with his length, “Do you want my cock?” 

“Yes-” You whimpered, his length pushing into you as you gasp, your eyes squeezed shut- just for his hips to stall. 

“Open your eyes.” 

You opened your eyes again, his hand roughly squeezing your jaw. “Be a good girl and watch,” your walls clenched at his words, whimpering as you watched his eyes lock on yours, 

“You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you?”


	26. nsfw- ienzo [learning experience.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "IF the requests are open, i would like to request a smutty smutty about that "Castle Crew teaches Ienzo to fuck you six ways to sunday" thirsty thought. I love the idea that Even, Dilan and Aeleus have to show shy, blushing Ienzo how kinky his S/O really is 🤤" | "can you please make it into a post where the other apprentice give ienzo lessons/demonstrate how to fuck the reader real good?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHHAHA I FORGOT AB THIS ONE HAVE FUN BITCHES

_“Ienzo?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Why are you so afraid of intimacy?” You quietly asked, your eyes softly breaking while you met his._

_“I love you with every bit of my heart- I just have no idea what I’m doing.”_

_“I trust you, Ienzo,”_

_“I know- I want to do it right.”_

—-

_“I want to know how to love you gently…”_

“Watch me,” Even quietly commanded Ienzo, squirming at the foot of the bed as he watched one of the men he looked up to run his hands down your body, your face and body flushed as a rush of adrenaline rushed through your ears. 

“I-I am,” ienzo stammered, his length pressed against his stomach as you gasped- your hands clinging onto Even’s forearms as his slender fingers gently stroked over your clit. 

“That’s a pleasure point,” Even murmured, his other arm holding you up as you sat on your knees, your back to his chest. 

“Al-Alright,” 

“Are you still alright?” Even quietly asked you in your ear, his breath fanning across your skin as goosebumps arose over your skin.

“Mhmm,” you bit your lip, quickly nodding as his thin lips gently pressed against your neck, his hand leaving your stomach to motion Ienzo over with his finger. 

“Kiss her here,” He quietly instructed, Ienzo’s hands finding their place on your hips as his lips mimicked Even’s movements- goosebumps rising over more skin as a rush of exhilaration rushed through you as his lips touched your skin. 

“Good,” Even quietly praised, watching your hips buck against his hand as Ienzo’s lips worshiped your skin, “Touch her here.” 

Ienzo’s fingers replaced Even’s as his hand went to your entrance, gently pushing against you before his finger entered you- your gasp making Ienzo shallowly buck against the air. 

“You’re being so good,” Even praised, your walls clenching around his finger at the praise, his soft chuckle making you whimper as Ienzo quickened his finger over your clit. 

“Slow down, Ienzo,” He murmured, your whine making him chuckle again as he pulled Ienzo in front of him- Ienzo between you and Even- as Even’s hand took his. 

“One,” He instructed, one of Ienzo’s fingers adding to your core to gently massage your walls- your whimper making him pant against your skin. 

“Good; now touch her clit again with your thumb.” 

A sharp gasp left you as your head fell back against Ienzo’s shoulder, his lips gently pressing against your cheek as your core ignited, your mouth hung open in a loud moan at the rushing pleasure. 

“Make her cum,” Even instructed, Ienzo’s hips bucking into your back as Even’s hand wrapped around his length, the sound of him stroking his length making your walls clench around their fingers. 

“Good girl-” Even praised you, your sharp cry leaving your lips as Ienzo’s thumb drew tight circles over your clit, your orgasm rushing through you as your heart raced in your ears, the rush making you lightheaded as you fell limp against Ienzo, their fingers leaving you. 

“Cum, Ienzo,” you heard Even whisper as you closed your eyes, Ienzo’s strangled cry leaving his lips as he came on your back. 

—–

_“I want to know how to love you passionately…”_

“Come around to the front of her,” Dilan told Ienzo, his hands resting on your hips as his lips gently kissed your shoulder in a soft reassurance, your lips captured by Ienzo as you softly moaned against him. 

“Kiss down her body,” He instructed, Ienzo’s lips running down from your lips to your jaw, every kiss leaving goosebumps rose by the exhilaration of his touch, his hands resting on your hips as you continued to sit in Dilan’s lap. 

“Now come in front of me.” 

Dilan gently pulled you up, leading you to the bed to lay down on the side, your head resting on the bed as you rested on your knees. 

“Good girl,” Dilan purred in your ear, Ienzo’s front pressed against your back as he gently kissed on your neck, “Finger her.” 

Ienzo moaned loudly, his hips pushing forward as his fingers entered you, gently fingering you as your soft moan made him smile against your neck. 

“Fuck,” Ienzo cursed in your ear, his free hand wrapping around your hips and gently rubbing against your clit, his lips pressed against your neck as you moaned freely. 

“Enter her.” 

“What?” Ienzo quietly said, his hands leaving your core as you clung onto the sheets of the bed, your blush deepening as you heard Dilan rustle behind Ienzo- Ienzo’s low moan making your walls clench around nothing. 

“Enter her,” Dilan quietly said, Ienzo’s hands resting on your hips as you felt him gently prod the head of his cock at your core- gently entering you as you whimpered, your head resting against his shoulder. 

“Roll your hips,” He quietly instructed Ienzo, his hands tightening on your hips as he gently rocked his hips into yours, your whimper filling the room. 

“Like this,” he instructed, Ienzo’s hips rolling into yours as your walls clenched around him, your mouth hung open in free moans, “Good. Does that feel good?” 

“Y-Yes,” Ienzo whimpered, following Dilan’s lead as he thrusted into you, his pants warming your neck as he continued to thrust, your walls starting to flutter around him. 

“Good boy-” Dilan finally broke, a low groan leaving him as Ienzo sped up, chasing after his orgasm as his hand ran down your side to your core, gently rubbing your clit. 

“Please- Please, more,” you begged, Ienzo panting in your ear, the low moans echoing through the room as you clung onto the bed. 

“Fuck- Are you close?” Ienzo quietly asked you, his pants making your ear warm as you heard Dilan grunt. 

“Yes-” you whimpered, your hand roughly taking his hair as you kissed him, his lips vibrating against yours in a moan- your orgasm rushing through you as he groaned, his orgasm filling you as he stilled. 

“There you go. Just do that.” 

——–

_“And l want to love you the way you deserve.”_

“Watch me,” Aeleus quietly said, Ienzo softly kissing your thigh while he sat beside Aeleus, your legs open for Aeleus as you rested on the pillows under you. 

Aeleus’s tongue slowly lapped over your folds, a sharp gasp leaving your mouth as his warm tongue massaged your core, his tongue dipping down to your clit and circling it. 

“Do that.” 

“Alright,” Ienzo quietly said, mimicking the movement as you shivered under him- a new warmth spreading through you as you groaned. His warm tongue massaging your clit a little longer, his tongue almost pressing into your entrance as he circled it, 

“Good. Keep doing that.” 

Ienzo’s tongue gently massaged over your slit again, his tongue rubbing over your warmth as you whimpered against the pillows, his tongue swirling around your clit as soft shots of pleasure rushed through you- your hips bucking against his face. 

“Finger her as well.” 

Ienzo whimpered as he complied, gently fingering you as his lips locked around your clit, his slender finger rubbing your walls deliciously yet leaving your body to desire more. 

“Add another one,” 

Ienzo moaned as he roughly slurped, his body quivering as he continued to eat you out, his lips locked around your clit as you bucked against his face. 

“Fuck,” Ienzo cursed, pulling back from you for a moment as he added another finger to you, his low moan making your walls clench around his fingers.  
“Keep on pleasuring her; I’m not letting you be ignored,” Aeleus simply said, the pleasure resuming as he quickly thrust his fingers into you, his lips returning to your clit as you bucked your hips. 

“Pl-Please,” you begged, bucking your hips roughly as you attempted to gain friction, Aeleus’s hand roughly holding your hips still as Ienzo continued to work. 

“Stay still. Let him work.” 

You whimpered lowly as you continued to buck your hips, his hand becoming rougher as he held you down, Ienzo’s hand quickly moving as he worked a third finger into you- your walls beginning to spasm as your head became flooded with pleasure.

“Fuck!” you cursed, your walls clamping down onto his fingers, his mouth continuing to push you- your vision white as you finally rode out your orgasm as you whimpered. 

Ienzo lowly moaned behind you, Aeleus softly humming as Ienzo finally orgasmed. 

“Just like that.” 

——–

_“Ienzo, I trust you completely- and even if you have to learn from others- I’ll learn with you.”_


	27. nsfw- ienzo [library]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fic request: While hanging out in the RG castle library Ienzo gets very thirsty and practically begs his S/O to let him eat her out. Then he begs her to ride him bc he's still thirsty af. Thank you! ❤"

“Is this the one you were looking for?” You asked Ienzo, his head buried in a stack of books while you rested on the table in front of him; the walls lined with books in a place that the two of you frequent, the quiet room that was barely visited by others during the day- a mini get-away from every stressor in your life. 

“Yes, thank you, beloved,” Ienzo happily chirped, gently taking the book from your hand while you smiled at him, crossing your legs as the fabric of your skirt fell back to reveal your thigh- something not noticed by you and noticed greatly by Ienzo. 

“Is that the only one you needed?” You sweetly asked, your eyes locked on Ienzo has his eyes scanned up your crossed legs, landing on your exposed thigh as you were oblivious to the growing hardness between his legs. Ienzo silently walked in front of you, gently cupping your jaw as his soft lips pressed against yours- his body pulling yours closer, wrapping your legs around his hips, the book being forgotten to the side as he focused completely on you. 

“I need you-” Ienzo bluntly whimpered, his lips leaving your lips to gently trail down your neck, soft nips making your hips buck against his, “Let me have you-” 

“Have me-” you whimpered at his hands pulling up your skirt, your panties pulled to the side while his fingers gently circled your clit. He smiled against your skin, one last kiss placed on your neck while he sat in the chair in front of you, pulling you closer to him, his lips immediately kissing up your thigh while the sudden change of pace made your core ache. Ienzo’s tongue gently flicking against your clit while he smirked at your hips bucking against his face, his hands holding onto your thighs as he pulled them apart over his shoulders, his tongue gently dipping into your entrance as one of his hands joined. His fingers skillfully entering you as he gently curled them against your walls, your hips bucking helplessly as his tongue returned to your clit, swirling around your clit. 

“You’re divine,” Ienzo quietly praised, his lips gently kissing up your thighs, “Please, ride me.” 

You blushed at his begging as his eyes bored into yours, adding to his pleading words as you pushed him back gently with your foot, raising from where you sat on the desk and sitting on his lap. 

“You’re lovely when you beg,” You smirked against his ear, against the blush on your face, while your hands worked to pull off his belt and unzip his pants, his soft whimper making your smirk grow.  
“Please-” Ienzo’s beg was cut off by his whimper, his head falling back against the chair as you lowered yourself onto his length. Your own moan echoing through the near-silent chamber as his length filled you in the best way, his soft pants making you bite your lip, his hands gently holding onto your hips as you began to bounce on him- Ienzo’s fingers tightening around your hips as your skin slapped against his still clothed thighs.  
“GOd- god you feel lovely-” Ienzo panted, his head raising enough to look you in the eye, his turquoise eyes glazed over with lust as you whimpered at the lovely feeling of being filled- his mouth hung open in pants as the softness of your walls clung around him and tightened with every bounce on top of him. 

“Darling-” Ienzo whimpered, mixing with yours as his hands tightened their grip on your hips, your hands clinging onto his shoulders as your orgasm rushed through you- your walls clenching impossibly tight around him as he let out his loudest moan, his hips helplessly thrusting up into you, his warm orgasm filling you as you let out a final whimper. Lazily rolling your hips against his as your high came down, softly panting as you laid against Ienzo, resting your head on his shoulder while his hands wrapped around your back. 

“You know, anyone of the guards could have heard us-” You sneered in his ear, feeling his skin heat at the realization. 

“Then that means they heard you moaning because of me-”


	28. nsfw- ienzo [lovely]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I get some smut with Ienzo being a huge tease before domming his fem s/o please?"

“Will you hand me that book beside you?” Ienzo quietly asked you, his hand moving from your lower back to the computers again with you sitting close to him on a table, handing him the book he requested. Ienzo’s visible eye met yours before he softly smiled, gently feeling your fingers against the book before taking it, turning back to his work but you didn’t let that sweet smile deceive you; you knew that silent look, the look that always ended in you sore while you can’t help but wonder what got him in that mood. 

You watched him silently work, randomly mumbling before typing it into the computer, before turning back to the book; a process you didn’t quite understand but felt proud of him nonetheless. His back turned to you, the lean muscle barely visible through his lab coat, his gaze completely lost in thought while he worked with the solo accompaniment of you; a rare but lovely instance where the two of you were alone in the lab. 

A hand snapped you out of your thoughts, gently creeping up your thigh while a soft pair of lips slowly worked their way up your neck, teeth gently tugging on your earlobe, the touch invigorating before it was all taken away; the dull ache already growing at the spontaneous gesture. 

You heard Ienzo walk behind you, the rustling of papers off of Even’s desk while you squirmed uncomfortably on Ienzo’s, the annoying ache now in between your legs. Turning your head to look at him, he stood beside you, his fingers gently cupping your jaw before lightly kissing your lips, moving on to finish working while you had to simply sit and watch. You squirmed again, attempting to relieve the ache, noticing the quick glance Ienzo gave you, slightly smirking at your squirming. 

“Is there something wrong, lovely?” Ienzo asked, an odd tone to his voice while he attempted to stay aloof. 

“Maybe,” You mocked his aloof conversation, slowly moving back onto the desk to sit with your legs crossed together on the table.  
“Hm,” He softly hummed while he continued to work before returning the papers to Even’s desk, silently walking behind you again, both of his hands slowly moving up your legs to barely brush against your core, its soft throb almost causing a moan to escape you. Ienzo’s lips met your neck again, sweetly kissing up to your ear before working down your jaw as you tilted your head back, another fleeting kiss leaving you needy before he returned to the computer again. 

A soft whine left your lips while you readjusted yourself again, feeling your wetness against your panties, your hands tightly clenching around you. 

“Something wrong?” You heard the rare sneer in his voice while he continued to work. 

“I need you, Ienzo,” You whined, squirming on his desk to make just enough noise for him to get the idea of your wanton. 

“Then strip,” Ienzo’s blunt words laced with lust shot right to your core, silently biting your lip before listening to his lustful command; standing up, you faced away from him, slowly taking off your shirt and bra, knowing he would turn around at any second, before pulling off your skirt, leaving on your panties. 

“I told you to strip,” Ienzo’s lust filled voice breathed into your ear while you were pulled flush against him. 

“I did,” You countered, a smirk on your lips before he gently worked a hand down your stomach, feeling over your panties, his lips attaching to your neck. 

“Completely,” He whispered lowly, feeling you shiver at his tone before he moved up your neck in butterfly kisses, his tongue gently gliding across your ear. Your hands went to pull off your panties, only for his hand to grab both of your hands by your wrist, yanking you forward to lean over the desk. 

“You didn’t take them off when I asked you to, lovely, they stay on,” Ienzo practically purred, leaning over your body while his bulge rubbed against your lacy panties, only for them to be gently moved aside, for his fingers to enter your pussy. 

“They’re going stay on,” He whispered in your ear, nibbling on the lobe, his slender fingers rubbing your walls gently in every right way, your soft moan being bitten back, “And when I cum in your little pussy, you’re going hold my cum in you.” 

You moaned, feeling his fingers quicken in pace while his lips traveled down your neck again, suckling under your ear, before he completely removed his fingers, only to be replaced by his length. His moan into your back mixed with your own, echoing throughout the lab while his hips snapped against yours. 

“You feel amazing,” Ienzo groaned into your neck, a soft whimper escaping your lips before he snapped forward, your whimpering becoming a groan before he started his rough pace; his clothed chest pressing into your bare back, his pants and groans warming up your neck, every of his hips bruising and rubbing against the spot that drove you insane. Your loud groans continued to echo through the lab, your head thrown back against shoulder before his teeth sinked into your neck, your high pitched whines ripping through the lab. 

“Ienzo,” You drew out, your loudest moan ripping through your throat, your eyes rolling back into your head, your walls crashing down around his cock, your vision going white while he rode out your orgasm. Your whimpers followed your moans while Ienzo finished inside of you, finally cumming. His soft moans finally were muffled by your neck, slowly thrusting until he panted against your neck, laying limp against you. 

“Lovely,” Ienzo quietly said, pulling out of you, your whimper causing him to chuckle before his fingers pinched your clit, your cry and buck causing him to chuckle. He gently rubbed over your swollen core, before moving your panties back into place, “Simply lovely.”


	29. nsfw- zexion [apodyopsis]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you have the time, if requests are still open could I please have some smut based on that thirsty thought where Zexion mindfucks and literally fucks the fem reader? Thank you!"

Letting your eyes slip shut, you let your head fall ever so slightly to the right as you dozed off, Xemnas’s low droning boring you as you sat through another meeting- plans to essentially worship kingdom hearts. 

_“You should stay awake during this,”_ A familiar voice echoed through your mind as you let your eyes open, your eyes falling on the sixth highest chair, an echoy silence filling your thoughts as all other ones were dismissed, _“It’ll ruin your sleep schedule.”_

_“Make me,”_ you teased, an odd satisfaction coming from teasing him in your own thoughts.  
 _“Do you really want to ruin those purple underwear you wore today?”_ You could feel the cockiness dripping from his voice, _“But if you really want to stay awake, then fine; don’t you want me to fuck you like the little brat you are?”_

The vividness of Zexion’s hands running over your body making you shiver, the warmth of his bare skin against yours while the warmth dipped between your legs-

_“To slowly touch you, letting my hands run over you, putting my fingers into that pretty used pussy- you’re soaked thinking about it, aren’t you? OF course you are- thinking about me shoving you down against a desk in the library while I fuck you, your moans the only noise besides your wet pussy being fucked echoing through the ailes- is that what you want?”_

The coolness of the non-existent wood against your front at the force of Zexion’s hands pressing you down onto the desk, every movement making your nerves set on fire while the warmth of his hands ran down your sides, the imaginary feeling of your pants being pulled off followed by the illusion of fullness setting you on fire in your set. 

_“Wake up then, darling, the meeting is almost over- and meet me in the library.”_  
The other members left in dark corridors as you took your turn, exiting to the library while you found your way to the chairs where Zexion always stood- hands roughly pushing you down against the carpet while you moaned at the rougher treatment. 

“You’re a brat, did you know that?” Zexion’s voice cut through your ears as you relished in his presence, his hands roughly pulling off your pants far enough for his gloved hands to grope your soaking core. 

“I’m not~” you whined, moving your hips against his hand as he pushed his pants down far enough to gently stroke his length, pushing into you roughly.  
“Zexion!” you squealed, pleasure coursing through you as he was still present in your mind, his hips roughly snapping into yours. 

“Little brat- won’t even stay awake without me having to make you remember being fucked,” he shallowly mocked you, his hips snapping into yours as the sounds of your leather smacking into each other mixed with his pants and hisses and your loud cries and groans. 

“Don’t cum without permission, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed  
> it really does help even if these are older.


End file.
